


The Earaches

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Children winced after they returned to the sewer.





	The Earaches

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Children winced after they returned to the sewer. They remembered the Sewer King scowling and yelling for them to steal lots of pretties for him one hour ago. They recalled their ears hurting after he yelled. Their ears began to hurt another time.   
Children attempted to focus on the many valuables they managed to steal. It was no use. Their ears still ached. 

Children walked to a chamber before they eventually paused and looked into it. Their eyes widened. Children viewed the Sewer King near a piano. They winced again as soon as they heard another song and ears ached. 

 

THE END


End file.
